William Harris
Andrea Harris |job=Lawyer |path=Serial Killer Serial Rapist |mo=Rape, then strangulation |status=Incarcerated |actor=Michael Boatman |appearance="Soul Mates" }}William Harris is a serial killer/rapist that appears in Season Four of Criminal Minds. He is one half of a killing team that also includes Steven Baleman. Background William Harris was a high-powered attorney. He was previously charged with rape and abduction in Atlanta, but the victims had refused to testify and the charges were dropped. He claims to have moved to Florida to escape the stigma that had been placed on him and his family. Soon after arriving, William and his family participated in a neighborhood block party, where William met Steven Baleman. Through careful suggestion and innuendo, the two realized that they shared the same predatory personality. They would soon begin their mutual killing spree. Soul Mates William is first seen giving his daughter, Andrea, a driving lesson. When he is interrupted by a page, he tells her that he has to go. Andrea is upset, but William reassures her by stating he plans on giving her the car as soon as she gets her license. As they exit, another neighborhood girl approaches, showing them a "missing" poster featuring the photo of a girl named Missy Dewald. Shortly after, local police and one Detective Linden pull up and confront Harris. He is told that he is being arrested for the abduction of Missy DeWald and three other teenage girls. The BAU is awaiting the officers when they arrive at the local PD. At the police station, Rossi explains that Harris matches the profile of their Unsub: a successful family man who lives and works in the area. The probable cause for the arrest was there - they just don't have the evidence they need to prosecute the man, as Linden didn't believe that the UnSub wouldn't keep the victim nearby. Now they must dig through all areas of his life while Morgan and Rossi handle the interrogation. Another positive aspect of the arrest is this: the unsub holds his victim for 48 hours before killing her, and Missy was just abducted yesterday. As long as they hold Harris, he won't be able to finish her off. Harris points out that by the time the authorities realize he is telling the truth, Missy could be dead. Reid gets into Harris' computer, with Garcia on a remote connection. Garcia says that Harris has covered his tracks well, but she can follow them. After hacking awhile, Garcia finds text messages to and from another individual that appear to be correspondence between a pair of lovers. Reid realizes that the messages are only coded to appear that way and that the collaboration may be between a team of abductor/killers. Back at the PD, Rossi tells William that they have found the messages and demands to know where Missy is. William says nothing. Then, Det. Linden bursts into the room, telling the group that Missy's body has been found. William smiles, saying, "I told you so" (referring to his earlier statement). At this point, after the ME tells the BAU that Missy had only died several hours before, they realize that William's partner must had killed her. They tell William that if he and his partner had only had sex, they would never had the urge to kidnap and kill the previous young women. Later, a call is received saying that Andrea Harris is now missing. It is assumed that William's partner, Steven Baleman, must have taken her. Sharon Harris says that Baleman had been checking in on them while William was in custody, and she believes Andrea had followed Baleman after he had an argument with his wife. William is then convinced to lead the team--wired--to their hideout, a warehouse near the docks. William bursts in and removes Andrea's gag. He asks Steven why he had taken Andrea, telling him that family was always off-limits. The BAU now has enough to arrest them both. Andrea backs off, confused, and runs out. The BAU comes in and arrests both William and Stephen. Profile William was feeling incomplete - he didn't begin killing until he met his "soul mate". The longer the two got away with their crimes, the stronger their relationship grew. They are not just addicted to rape and murder, these two are addicted to each other. Harris is dominant, self-confident, and the other is willing to be led. -Aaron Hotchner The initial profile given to the Sarasota PD said that the Unsub would be a highly functioning, successful family man who lives and works in the area and has a record of similar crimes. Modus Operandi No in-depth details, other than rape and strangulation, were mentioned about cause of death. The victims were always black and white teenage girls who the two abducted. They took turns raping them before killing them. Known Victims * Two unnamed women in Atlanta, GA * Kim Groves * Unnamed victim * A second unnamed victim * Missy DeWald Appearances *Season Four **Soul Mates Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists